To protect
by Xenaka
Summary: Sasuke is a high classed elf. when he turned eight it was his duty to find a worthy human to become his slave and faithful ninja. however in a strange yet obvious twist of fate, naruto becomes his ninja. but will he become more? or will it only be profess
1. a ninja is found

Disclaimer: I do not own anything naruto related. i do own the fact that indeed sasuke and the rest of the uchiha family have elf ears so take that.

THISISALINE

In the early ages there was a time of slavery in all of the nations. In these nations elves were superior. They were the upperclass. They were the masters to the humans. Humans were slaves to these gorgeous though powerful creatures. The highest level elves lived in the village of Konoha, these elves were known as the Uchiha clan. Only the most powerful humans could serve this honorable clan.

The humans that served this clan were known as ninjas. But not just any human can become a ninja. No, only specially chosen ones that the Uchiha clan gave approval of were allowed to become ninjas. Of course the first ninja they assigned were destined to become the head protection of their clan member.

The first ninja member of a Uchiha member would be chosen as a child at the age of eight. They would go through rigorous training, half their day they would spend with their elf master, the other half spent training. This was one of the ways to keep the clan constantly in power. The Uchiha elf clan themselves would also undergo their training at the age of eight. Though separately than the ninjas.

This was the elf law. Meaning this must be obeyed. Humans or elves that disobeyed these rules were severely punished and outcasted or worse. Death was always the worse punishment, so normally these rules were followed.

Anyways to the point of this story. On this day the youngest Uchiha member, Sasuke Uchiha, had finally turned eight, meaning he was now allowed to pick his own ninja and to begin his own training. Now its really a classic how elves find their slaves. They had to literally find each other. The first eight year old human the young Uchiha touched was to become his partner. Now of course there was a catch.

A powerful spell was cast on the young Uchiha by his father, Fugaku Uchiha, so that only a worthy enough and strong enough human could touch his son. So yes that is exactly how they find their ninja squad leaders. Hilarious isn't it. And that's how we found a small though confident Sasuke standing next to his older brother Itachi in front a forest filled only with eight year old children. It was basically like a game of hide and seek. He just had to find the right human. Why don't we see what little Sasuke-chan thinks about all of this ne? Well off I go, I leave you to the childlike thoughts of our dearly beloved Uchiha.

Sasuke's POV

"This sucks." I told my brother for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Really I was delighted by the fact of spending time with my older brother since he was usually so busy but walking around for six hours poking random humans really got old after a while. Though it was always funny to watch them being thrown back into a tree because the magic rejected them. But that can only be amusing for so long.

"Itachi can you just use your magic and find someone powerful enough to touch me." I whined. My feet were really starting to hurt. Seriously, what child in their right mind would want to go walking around the forest six hours straight being poked by people, humans no less, that they didn't even know on their birthday. I think the elders need to come up with a new way of selecting ninjas. If anything this just shows how lazy and old they are getting. I looked at my brother to see his reaction but all I saw was a twitch of the eyebrow and a slight lift to his lips.

"No little brother. You have to find the human yourself. There is no other way around it." Itachi said. I rolled my eyes and pouted. I swear, when I find this ninja of mine, I'm forcing him to carry me all the way home; at this rate I won't even have time to learn the rules to elven magic, let alone eat my birthday cake.

"But its not fair. All the humans are hiding cause they don't WANT to become a ninja. So I have to look in the most hardest places to even touch one." I whined. Itachi just made an exasperated sigh and poked my forehead which made me pout even more. Suddenly I heard a scream and both me and Itachi looked up alarmed.

He got in a defense stance but suddenly out of no where a young blonde boy came racing out of the bushes being chased by a monkey. Screaming and not looking where he was going, he didn't realize until it was too late that he was rushing right toward me. Then before I could move he crashed right into me, sending both of us to the ground.

For a few minutes everything seemed to have frozen. My eyes slowly opened and I began to notice that my lips suddenly had pressure on them. A nice pressure but that wasn't really the point. My eyes widened when I realized exactly what had happened to me. The boy was laying sprawled clumsily on top of me, his lips completely covering mine, and his big blue eyes were staring into mine innocently. I could feel my face grow hot as I pushed him off, wiping my mouth as I did so.

"Oh my god I'm sooooooooooo sorry." The blond cried as he jumped away from me only to land at my brothers feet. I blinked in confusion for a minutes before looking up at my brother which made me narrow my eyes. Itachi had his lips hidden behind his hand but I could hear the choked chuckles he was making.

"Its not funny Itachi so shut up!" I slowly picked myself up and glared at the human. He gave me an innocent look and I could see a red stain making its way across his tan cheeks. I then saw his eyes sweetly roaming up and down taking my appearance before they stopped on my ears. I felt my ears twitch in annoyance as he continued staring at them with a lost puppy dog look. And then it hit me.

This boy, this...this clumsy human touched me and didn't get sent flying or anything. In fact he was actually able to KISS me. All in all that meant one thing. He was my chosen ninja. I could feel my eyes widen drastically.

"YOU'RE MY NINJA!" I screamed. He blinked at me in confusion for a second before narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean your ninja?" he stood up clumsily and walked up to me till he was only a few inches from me. I took on a more dignified and confident stance that I tend to use to make me feel better in some situations and narrowed my eyes into a commanding glare.

"Since you were the only human to touch me in the last six hours, you are now officially my head ninja. So now you have to follow everything I say because I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am your superior." I said before giving him the famous Uchiha smirk. He stared at me with a bored expression which caused me to pout indignantly.

"You don't look so great, besides why the heck would I be YOUR ninja; your really a stuck up you know that." he said before giving my ear a gentle pull.

"YOU LITTLE." I yelled before chasing after him in the small clearing. He just laughed and ran around.

"How bout this. If you catch me, then I'll become the best ninja ever, but only if you promise to also become the best elf ever too." he said. For once in my life I decided to agree with an elf. Not only because he had to become my future ninja but because well... I never backed down from a challenge, no matter who it was from.

"Okay I accept." I said before pushing my legs even faster and began chasing him. For a human he was really fast. I was quickly running out of breath but I couldn't help but smile. I was actually having fun. I could never in all my life remember playing tag. All the other kids never wanted to play with me because they were either afraid of me or decided they didn't like me too much. This was actually... kinda nice.

For about an hour I chased the boy until finally I had cornered him between a row of thick trees. Quickly so he couldn't escape, I pounced on him, forcing us to once again tumble to the ground. I sighed and lazily rest my face in the crook of his neck, smiling victoriously.

"Looks like I won. So since your now officially my slave now... what's your name." I asked, slightly curious. He giggled and turned us over so now he was on top of me, allowing me to finally get a good look at his face. I suddenly became very aware of his whisker like scars on his cheeks. His bright baby blue eyes and his short sun blond hair. He then smiled the most brightest and sweetest smile I'd ever seen.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am officially your new ninja. I promise to become the best ninja anyone has ever seen. Just don't get too cocky ne." He said before giving me an innocent kiss on the cheek and then fell into a light sleep on my chest. Following his lead I fell asleep as well, wanting to finally submit to the welcoming darkness, knowing full well Itachi would bring us home.

"Hello... Naruto." I said before closing my eyes.

THISISALINEDON'TLIKEITGETOVERIT

Hello everyone. thank you for reading my first ever naruto fanfic. i know its short but hey, i'm never to good with writing really long chapters in the beginning of a new story. anyways i hope you all enjoy this fic. i love it to death and hope to make good things of it. so don't forget to review ne. i would love it if you guys could give me some tips and suggestions too k. well ja ne


	2. becoming aquainted

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. i mostlikely never will. but we all can't have what we want can we. cries.

THISISALINEGETOVERIT

Sasuke POV

I felt nice... warm. It felt really good. I let out a soft sigh before snuggling back into the warmth. Somehow I knew I'd prolly never feel it again. Slowly I looked up, almost reluctantly and stared at my brothers ever emotionless eyes. He looked down at me and let out a deep sigh.

"Really Sasuke, you need to stop fainting like this, your going to make mom worry if I keep coming home with you passed out like that. Your lucky we haven't gotten home yet." Itachi said as he continued carrying me through the forest. I just pouted before looking at the other body my older brother was carrying.

Naruto was safely tucked into Itachi's arm and was lightly clinging onto his cloak, his mouth had one of those childlike smiles on it that looked so innocent you could hardly bare to wake him up. I just rolled my eyes at him. Of course a brainless idiot like him wouldn't even wake up even when someone he didn't know was carrying him. I blinked as I saw his eyes suddenly open. He gave me a bewildered look for a minute before looking up. For a few seconds he just looked back and forth between us before sighing and relaxing.

"So where are we going?" was his only question. I gave him a pouting glare, kind of put off that he wasn't even making a big deal of my big brother carrying him but Itachi decided to answer him for me.

"We are going to the village, where you will learn to be both a proper slave and ninja for Sasuke while Sasuke is going to learn to become a proper master as well as a well breed Uchiha." Itachi said before stopping on a branch, slowly putting us down. Then he turned to Naruto and gave him a serious look.

"If you wish to become Sasuke's ninja, you must learn strength, courage, and loyalty. You have to learn to obey and by the time Sasuke comes of age you must be able to evenly match him in battle. You have to put him before yourself. That is what it means to become a true ninja. If you wish to be the best ninja ever for Sasuke, you must do all this and more, you must believe in him, trust him, and protect him, no matter what." Itachi said while looking Naruto straight in the eyes. I had to admit, this must have been the most my brother has said in one sentence for a LONG time. Biting my lip I looked back at Naruto. Would Naruto really keep true to his promise?

Ignoring Itachi's eyes Naruto instead looked into mine and I blinked at the sudden determination in his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha, I promised that I would become the best ninja for you and even after hearing all that stuff about becoming strong and such won't keep me from fulfilling my promise. You are my master and I am your slave, but soon I'll prove to you, to everyone, that I will become the best ninja, even if I have to fight the world for you." Naruto vowed as he suddenly got on his knee and put his hand over his heart.

"I might look like a stupid kid right now making some stupid promise, but ... I refuse to think of it like that. When we both come of age, whenever that is anyways, I want you to look at me like a real ninja, and I'll ... look at you like a real master. I want to protect you, to be loyal to you, to be strong for you through the good and the bad, I wanna be... your favorite ninja. Because well... because you chose me, and I don't want to let you down, ever." he continued before taking his thumb to his mouth and biting it, allowing the blood to flow.

I gulped slightly and gave a small unsure smirk before kneeling down and allowing him to bite my thumb as well before we shook and hands, allowing our blood to mix in between our fingers.

We then stood up, though a little shakily since the branch was a bit high and a tiny bit scary.

"I'll train real hard then." I said finally, looking him in the eyes. "So you better keep your promise." Naruto nodded before letting go of my hand then looking at the next tree branch. Spreading his legs a little and tightening his muscles he jumped, and I couldn't stop the gasp of surprise as I watched him fly away. Almost flawlessly he landed on the next branch. Gasping like he couldn't get enough air he slowly turned around and smirked at me.

"If I plan to become a ninja, I'm gonna have to try to train on my own too ne Sasuke." was all he said before jumping to the next branch. I puffed my cheeks out in determination before focusing on the next branch as well, preparing my legs for the jump, I leapt to the next branch, and felt relief flow through me as I realized I had managed to land on the branch. Looking up I could see Naruto already farther ahead of me. No way in hell was I letting him get a head start I thought as I jumped again.

After about two hours of jumping, falling, and all that came in between such as injuries and curses and childish screams, we got in front of my families home. Both me and Naruto were bruised and bloody, though obviously satisfied. Itachi was sighing and looking like he wanted to bang his head into a wall from both of our stupidity which would probably be really funny. The cold and heartless, I-don't-give-a-damn Itachi banging his head against a poor defenseless wall sounded hilarious at the moment.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door in front of us opened and my mother appeared, eyes glittering happily as she looked out, seeing that I had returned with my first ever ninja. Naruto blinked curiously for a moment before smiling and putting his hands behind his head. I sighed. I really don't understand him. And I don't think I ever will.

Naruto POV

I stared at what looked like Sasuke's mom. She really was pretty. She had that warm homey mother feel that you know must be a real devoted mother kind of person. She looked almost exactly like Sasuke and his older brother. The raven blue hair and the extra pale skin not to mention the pitch black eyes kind of gave it away.

Smiling she bent over so now she was face to face with me, her elven ears twitching happily as she ruffled my hair in a motherly type of way. I felt a pinch of surprise hit me. I could never remember anyone give me a motherly touch... it felt nice. It really did. Sasuke is so lucky to have a mother who actually cared and loved him. I wonder why he acts so cold sometimes, like when his eyes freeze up and look like they were made of black ice more than anything else.

"So you must be Sasuke's ninja. What's your name sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she began eyeing me from top to bottom. I gulped and scratched the back of my neck. A habit I've had since I was very young. I always had a problem with talking with adults... especially female adults. They always seemed to have some sort of weapon with them, ready to hit me at any time. Timidly I bit my lip before telling her my name.

"My name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." I said finally, scratching my neck even more nervously. She frowned for a moment and looked as if she was in serious contemplation.

"Hm that's odd, both me and my husband studied the whole list of human children in this village and I don't recall a Naruto-kun." She said finally, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I blinked in wonder for a minute before hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Ano... um you probably wouldn't find me on a list of village children ma'am... you see, I'm an orphan and the adults never really liked me so they .. err ... don't really include me in any sort of listings or things because I'm not usually looked at as part of the village." my answer was timid, a bit sad, and slightly cold. I didn't even look at her face as I continued to stare at my shoes, which were a bit too tight on the feet but would have to do because the villagers refused to give me any new clothes or shoes.

Out of nowhere I was suddenly pulled into a hug and I couldn't help but freeze up and gasp. She was... she was hugging me. I bit my lip and just stood there, having no idea what to do. I've never been purposely hugged before. Never.

I felt fingers combing my hair and suddenly I had the urge to cry. It was like my whole being just wanted to cry all of a sudden, whether from happiness or sadness I couldn't tell. But crying just seemed like a good thing to do all of a sudden. Because for once in my life, I had a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on, even if I barely know the person holding me. I felt wanted for the first time in my life. Completely wanted.

'So this... so this is what a mother feels like.' I thought with some relief, one of my many questions answered. I sighed and smiled a little, allowing the feeling of wanting to cry to fade away, allowing happiness and a bittersweet relief to sink in. I squeaked a little in protest when I suddenly felt my body lifted, unconsciously wrapping my legs and arms around the woman's waist and chest.

"Now why don't we go heal these wounds you and Sasuke-chan have all over yourselves ne." She said sweetly, balancing me in one arm and grabbing Sasuke's hand in the other. I blinked innocently at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she just told me before smiling and nodding, burrowing my face into her neck, allowing myself just this once to be cuddled and wanted. Later I promise that I'll never do this again but on my last moments of freedom I would allow myself this.

"So Naruto-chan, how did you and Sasuke meet hm?" She asked me. I could feel my face flush as I remembered how exactly we met. I decided the comfort of her hair was WAY more inviting then telling her how we met in the forest.

"Yeah Naruto, you never exactly told me why you ran into me screaming bloody murder." Sasuke said, smirking over his shoulder at me. I could feel my face become even more red. Sasuke is such a traitor was all I could think of. I looked up from the Mrs. Uchiha's hair and was shocked to see Sasuke's older brother -what was his name- staring at me with a raised eyebrow, looking as if he was trying to figure some kind of puzzle out. Quickly I looked away to see none other than the other Uchiha, my master, Sasuke.

"Well you see, the kids thought it would be funny if they tied me up to a tree branch and leave me as bait for some sort of monster or something." I said, pretty sure that my face was officially brighter than any tomato ever hoped to be. Sasuke snicked and Mrs. Uchiha made little mother like tsk tsk noises with her tongue.

"Kids these days can be so cruel to each other ne." She said as she gave me a gentle squeeze through her loose grip. I nodded and returned my face to her hair, enjoying the sweet lily like scent coming from it. I heard a door open and felt her walking become a little more slower, more graceful, as if she were meant to walk this way. Slowly I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and looked over my shoulder to see a large room with a futon and a desk, weapons and pictures hand drawn put all over the place.

"This is Sasuke's room; we're going to have another futon put in here for you too so don't worry. Your going to be living here for now on k." Mrs. Uchiha said before lightly placing me down on the futon, Sasuke soon sitting right next to me. Sasuke's older brother could be seen walking over to the desk and slowly grabbing a white box with a red and white fan symbol on it and began walking over to the futon, giving it to Sasuke's mother, before silently bowing and leaving the room.

"Ano... what is his name Sasuke." I said with wide eyes. Kind of shocked by the completely silent display. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in annoyance and his mother giggled softly behind her hand.

"That was my older brother Itachi. He probably went to go get my dad and tell him that I have returned with my ninja." Sasuke said, though there was a soft, almost hidden venom in his words. I almost didn't hear it. It seemed that Sasuke and Itachi got along brother-wise but other than that there seemed to be some sort of thing going between them that Sasuke didn't like one bit. How odd. For a moment everything got silent before Mrs. Uchiha began digging through the box Itachi had given her which I could now tell was a medical kit.

"So... who should I heal first ne." Sasuke's mom said, suddenly breaking the unwanted tension. I blinked and smiled. She seemed like such a kind and nice person. She had to be what I thought as the worlds' best mom. Sasuke looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Ne Sasuke, you heard what Itachi said earlier. My master must always come first. That is the way of a ninja. Right!" I said before taking his arm and gently kissed a scratch on it, licking it tenderly so that it didn't hurt as much. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks but I ignored it and instead helped Mrs. Uchiha apply the medicine over Sasuke's wounds.

"Hm that's weird." I heard her say as she looked at the cut I had licked a little earlier. I could feel Sasuke suddenly tense up, worry coming off him in waves. Mrs. Uchiha had a slight frown on her face as she stared at the cut, the trademark look of serious thinking overcoming her face. Must be an Uchiha thing or something.

"What is it mom. Is there something wrong with me." Sasuke asked, worried. She blinked and shook her head but continued staring at the cut then at me, then the cut again.

"This cut was a lot worse before you licked it Naruto-chan. So why... why is it almost completely healed already." she said softly before looking at me, her head tilting slightly in confusion. I let out a gasped and looked at the cut. True to her word the cut was almost completely healed. I blinked and bit my lip, confusion making itself known on my face.

"Naruto... may I see your arm for a second." She asked. Blinking I nodded and let her see my arm. She bit her lip in concentration while putting her finger in some of the healing cream and slowly putting it over one of my many scratches. I hissed as a slight heating sensation went through my arm and suddenly the cut that had been there a moment ago was gone. I watched as Mrs. Uchiha's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Wow... its gone." she said before dipping her finger in the cream again and putting it over another cut, which once again made the cut hiss away. My eyes widened in horror and fascination. Horror because it was obvious that no medicine could possibly work that fast and fascination for the fact that it actually did. The woman narrowed her eyes as she continued staring at my once cuts.

"Naruto... sweetie... does this happen often?" this didn't seem too much like a question to me, more of a demand. I gulped and didn't face her eyes. I just nodded slowly.

"Only if I treat it right, which hardly ever happens but yeah it heals really often. Um... Mrs. Uchiha... does this... does this make me a monster?" I asked, suddenly tense and fearful. That warmth that I was so content with earlier, now seemed to be evaporating, leaving me cold and unwanted, like always. I could feel my eyes dull with sadness and my face started crinkling up, as if to keep me from crying.

"Of course your not a monster Naruto. How could you even think such a thing. This is not the work of a demon Naruto-chan." she said, gently taking my chin and lifting it up so that I was now looking into her eyes. She smiled sweetly. "This Naruto-chan, is the work of an angel." she said before kissing me softly of the forehead. Suddenly I felt happiness.

That warmth that suddenly left came back full force and I no longer cared about crying, because this time these tears for once weren't of sadness or loneliness, they were of pure happiness. Putting everything in the back of my mind, I let myself jump into her arms and hug her, crying loudly into her neck, gripping her shoulders tightly so I wouldn't fall. She made motherly like shushing sounds and began rubbing my back. Barely did I notice as my cuts became healing simultaneously, I just cried. I didn't even notice as Sasuke took me out of her arms and let me cry in his lap until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Don't worry Naruto. No one will ever think you're a monster here; because you're my ninja." Sasuke said confidently. I hiccuped and nodded, gently taking his hand in mine and holding it as sweetly as I could. I smiled lazily at him. He just giggled and wiped my tears away. I blinked, trying to get the rest of the water out of my eyes.

Suddenly I realized exactly what becoming a ninja meant. It meant protecting Sasuke. No matter what. Whether with my life or my heart it didn't matter. I made my own silent vow at that moment. That no matter what I would become stronger. Not for myself or for any promise I may have made. No it was completely for Sasuke and his mother. The only people who ever showed me any compassion or kindness. I would become stronger and completely devote myself to Sasuke and never would I let him cry or get sad, never. My eyes firmed in resolve as I stared into innocent though serious black eyes.

Smiling I patted him softly on the cheek before silently sitting in his lap and began licking away the cuts on his face. Moving down to his neck I allowed myself to heal him till I could no longer feel any saliva on my tongue. I felt tired but relieved. It was a good, satisfied feeling, and I am sure I'll be feeling that a lot.

Soon I heard the door softly open and shut, which meant a new arrival. I blinked and turned around, slightly flinching at the sight in front of me. There stood a tall, serious looking man with the narrowed eyes that both Sasuke and Itachi seemed to have inherited. You could just feel the power and confidence oozing out of his being. I gulped and slipped out of Sasuke's lap, feeling his tense body alarming. Obviously this was a man to be feared.

"Is this your new ninja Sasuke?" The man asked. I narrowed my shoulders and respectfully got on my knees as I had noticed Sasuke had already done the same. I watched as Sasuke nodded, his eyes narrowed but confident. I couldn't help but feel a flare of pride go through me. It was obvious that Sasuke was going to be great later in life. Hard to believe someone like me got chosen for him but oh well.

Anyways, slowly the tall man walked toward us, his eyes serious and fearless as he stared into mine. I did my best to look brave and confident, because that is what a ninja was for his master. The man continued staring at me for a while before suddenly making fast hand signals. Without a word his pointer figure lit up with some kind of magic. Staring in curiosity and wonder, I didn't even flinch when he touched my forehead.

Suddenly a strange feeling went through me. Something warm and cold. It almost felt like a fire and a tidal wave were going through me at the same time. I didn't even notice as my eyes dulled or that I suddenly stood up and grabbed his hand, baring childlike fangs that I didn't know I had, or that a sudden large flare of energy forced almost everything in the room to come off the floor, including myself. Then out of the blue that feeling was gone and I went crashing back onto the floor, along with everything else. I panted in exhaustion as I finally became aware of my surroundings.

I looked up and blinked as I saw the astonishment written all over the man's face. He nodded to himself, looking really pleased about something before he walked over to me and picked me up until I was high enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"Your chakra levels are amazing, not to mention very uncommon. You will be a great ninja. Though it seems your chakra is very unstable, almost dangerous. You'll need a lot of training to get that under control. Otherwise I think you were a very rare find boy. If we train you hard enough you'll probably even be able to beat Kisame or possibly my own ninja, very impressive. Sasuke, you'll have yourself a very fine ninja." The man said before putting me down beside Sasuke and smirking proudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to shine even brighter than usual and I could see a slight red tinge invade its way on Sasuke's normally ultra pale skin. Smiling he nodded, his whole aura obviously giving off a radiant happiness. Who ever this guy was, his opinion really meant a lot to Sasuke.

"Honey, Naruto is truly amazing. I think he's perfect for Sasuke-chan." Mrs. Uchiha said softly while ruffling both mine and Sasuke's hair. The man just nodded and smirked.

"Now its time to begin the training he said suddenly." My eyes hardened at this. Yes it was finally time... to become a ninja.

THISISALINEGETOVERIT

Hiya everyone. thank you soooooo much for reviewing my story. this is my first ever naruto and i've been wanting to do one for a really long time. i decided i'd make a new account for all my naruto fanfictions and that is why i put it on this account. if you would like to read other yaoi couplings such as kuramaxyusuke then please check out my vixenia account. trust me i have a ton of good stories on there. some finished, some not. anyways thanks for reviewing. it really made my day. and if your a new reviewer please don't hesitate to review my first chapter to. so anyways don't forget to review


	3. Distrustful schemes

Hello everyone. -happy dance- thank you all for the awesome reviews. i really appreciate it. Please remember, i'd love the fact of you showing or telling your friends about this fic. This is my first naruxsasu fic so i want a lot of opinions about it. So anyways thank you for reading. this chappie is a lil short but I hope you guys won't mind. well enjoy. bye bye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto nor do i take credit for them. but i do take credit for this story so if anyone copies it i swear you'll wish you never even knew what Naruto was. well enjoy

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Naruto's POV

I panted in exhaustion as I continued my kunai training. Who would have thought throwing a chunk of metal around was so hard. It doesn't even weigh that much. Not that I'm complaining of course... okay maybe I am but hey I'm eight, I have the right to complain. I smirked at this thought and threw another kunai, whining as it once again missed the center. For three hours straight I had done nothing but throw kunais' at the target board, occasionally making a bulls eye.

My teacher now was Iruka-sensei and though he had a major attitude problem, he was cool. He didn't constantly criticize me, nor did he act to soft with his teachings either. He was, how do you say it... awesome. He was the kind of person who just made you feel warm and protected, without even trying.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration at the target and allowed my body to relax, something I did when I was trying to concentrate. After living everyday not knowing if I was going to be killed the next day by evil villagers with benefits I learned to sometimes give into my instincts and let my body move on its own, to guide me to survival.

Narrowing my eyes even more I took my kunai out of my pouch and twirled it for a moment on my pointer finger, subconsciously moving my legs into a battle stance, unaware of the strange look Iruka was giving me as I now took a deep breath, relaxed and gracefully threw the kunai, hitting the bulls eye with a deadly thud.

"Naruto, that was very impressive." Iruka called out, surprised at the sudden turn in my movements and what it had achieved. I didn't exactly notice his praise, for I took out another kunai, almost as if in a trance and threw it at the board again, splitting my first kunai in two as I shoved it to the center.

"Naruto!" Iruka whispered, now even more surprised. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Usually when I turned to my instincts I could just snap right out of it but now... something was different. It was almost... predatory.

I tried to twitch my fingers, something I do when I try to get out of certain situations. It didn't work, I just grabbed another kunai and through it at the target, making it land right next to my other kunais. Then I threw another and another until finally the whole bulls eye circle was filled to the brim with kunais.

Just as I was about to reach for another one a hand stopped me, gripping my hand tightly in a firm grip. I snarled in warning, not too unusual really but again this was different. This was not the sound an eight year old was suppose to make. No... this was the sound of an animal, a beast. The hand did not flinch nor waver in its grip, it held me still and firm as I turned to face the person who dared to touch me.

The man had long, gravity defying, silver hair and most of his face was unrecognizable because of his black mask covering most of his facial features. The most I could see was one light blue eye. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black fighting pants, gray wraps tied around his arms and legs, with the Uchiha fan sign on his gray vest, obviously showing who he belonged too. He was tall too, very tall in fact and by the feel of it, very strong.

"Hm now, what do we have here, going a tad out of line already aren't we Naruto." said the man, his eye narrowing suspiciously at my own narrowed eyes. I could feel a growl building in my throat and suddenly I realized something. I couldn't control myself. Something inside me had exploded, unleashing a ferocious emotion to the surface.

The emotion of hate, revenge and other such disgusting emotions I never knew I could feel. My life seemed to be flashing by me in the back of my mind. Reminding me of all the people who hurt me... and suddenly I felt the urge to hurt them back, with those beautiful sharp weapon stuck in the target board. What the heck was wrong with me?

"My name isn't Naruto," my voice said without my consent, making me mentally blink in surprise. 'Eh! If I'm not Naruto, then who the hell am I?" I wondered as I began to wonder about my mental health. I didn't even try to bother with the fact that my voice had gotten lower, raspier, and a lot scarier. The man raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"If your not Naruto then who are you, because I am quite sure that is your name." My face smirked at his question without my permission. I was personally thinking that was a good question but hey, since when did my opinion count ne.

"My name is Kyuubi." okay that's a weird name for anyone to come up with. The man didn't seem to think so since he suddenly let go of my arm and got into a fighting stance. My body automatically got into a fighting stance as well. A stance I never remember knowing and yet it felt so natural as I lifted my fists. Mentally I was cursing my alternate personalities stupidity to pick on someone three times my size. Really, what the hell could a little squirt like me do against a possible full fledge ninja.

"Kakashi-san, um I don't know what is going on but please don't murder my student," Iruka-sensei said in concern. I mentally widened my eyes in horror. Oh hell no, I'm not fighting a possible assassin just because an alternate personality I didn't even know I had decides he wants to have a little fun bruising up my already worn out body. Nu uh not gonna happen, no way.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to someone reconquer my own mind. Someone was growling stop it at me but I ignored it and just kept pushing, unfortunately for me, whoever this thing or whatever is pushes back... hard. I made a childish growl and kept pushing with all my might. The thing sighed and then suddenly disappeared, causing me to stumble and squeak as I fell to the ground. Just barely dodging the kick thrown at me.

I blinked in confusion as I stared at the hard concrete floor. Curiously I twitched my fingers and my toes, tensing up in fear when my toes wouldn't move. It was as if the lower half of my body was frozen in some state of shock or something. Biting my lip nervously I put the palms of my hands flat on the ground to push myself up only to fall back down, accidentally banging my head on the cold floor.

"Hm now this is interesting." the man I now knew as Kakashi said, cautiously poking my foot with his shoe. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. He then began poking behind my knees, then my thighs and then...

"PERVERT!" I cried as he poked my ass, causing me to turn around and bite his arm, though I was in a strange position, since I had to twist my body to bite him because my legs still couldn't exactly move right. I decided I'd bite even harder just to spite this wacko weirdo.

"Ahh a feisty one now aren't you, glad to know your alright Naruto-chan." Kakashi said while ruffling my hair with his free hand. I blinked owlishly at him before slowly releasing his arm from my mouth. The man seemed to be smiling behind his mask. How could he be smiling when I just pretty much almost bit his arm off? Wait this means I'm free now right. Cautiously I looked around, as if to see the person I had become a few moments ago. Nope there unfortunately.

"Naruto... are you feeling alright?" Iruka said. He looked a bit nervous but then he put on a stern face and slowly walked over to me, picking me up with a slight grunt. I just blinked before nodding. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck. I didn't noticed the raised eyebrow from Kakashi or the small softening of Iruka's eyes. All I noticed was that I was warm, and that I was safe.

"Kakashi, what happened to him. He wasn't like that earlier." Iruka said in a worried tone and I could feel him holding me tighter, as if trying to protect me from an unknown force. Soon, without knowing it I fell into a blissful darkness, drowning all noises of the outside world.

NORMAL POV

"Naruto seems to be the vessel of the nine tailed fox it would seem, you remember, the one named Kyuubi." Kakashi explained, brushing his fingers through the young blondes hair. Iruka made a slight gasp of surprise and looked at the young child. Kakashi watched the mans reaction, expecting Iruka to drop the child at any moments notice. His eyes widened in surprise as Iruka gently sat down on the floor and began to cuddle the boy, tears slowly forming at the brunettes eyes.

"He must have been lonely for a long time then. I've heard a lot about how the villagers have treated the wielder of the nine tailed demon. I've even heard about the more vicious stories too... he must have felt so alone... so confused, so... unwanted." Tears were now freely falling down Iruka's face. Kakashi sighed and nodded, making an almost relieved sigh. He should never have doubted Iruka's kindness, for Iruka was known to be one of the sweetest ninjas on the force, though that can be a weakness as well, it also seemed to be his strength.

"Yes. I too have heard about those stories. Human nature can be rather cruel ne Iruka." Kakashi said sadly as he slowly took the boy from Iruka's caring arms and held him bridal style, smiling sadly at the peaceful face of the child.

"Shall we help protect this little one Iruka. Soon enough the elves and ninjas will realize who exactly this boy is. We need to keep that secret away from them for as long as possible." Iruka nodded at Kakashi's words, vowing inwardly to protect the little child. For he knew as well as Kakashi what it felt like to be alone. To be abandoned... almost unwanted. They could relate with the blonde, they could feel the pain and they could remember crying the tears. No one knew better then them... that was why Naruto needed them, that was why they would protect naruto, at any cost.

TWO MONTHS LATER - STILL NORMAL POV

It didn't take long for the head elf, Fugaku Uchiha, to learn the true identity of Naruto. Immediately he locked himself in a secret chamber, known only to Fugaku alone. He looked around as if to find a solution to this crisis... and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. So what if Naruto was some chaotic, blood-thirsty fox, he was powerful and could indeed bring even more power to the Uchiha clan.

If the chance arrived, they could use Naruto hidden secret to destroy a strong enemy, not to mention Sasuke would indeed be the strongest elf there was. Their family would be invincible especially with Itachi as well. Who would have thought their family would be successful in just one generation?

Standing up with determination, Fugaku strolled down the many secret halls in the Uchiha household and soon stopped in front of a huge door where inside lay one of the many dojos. Silently he opened the door so to watch as Itachi taught Sasuke how to move faster without using to much energy. It seemed Itachi wanted to start with the fundamentals. Very good tactic, which one would expect from the oldest heir to the Uchiha throne.

Suddenly both of them stopped and turned, facing their father in respect, both not showing their curiosity though it was evident that Sasuke was confused why their father would be interrupting their training.

"Itachi," their father said, "where is Naruto right now?" Sasuke blinked in surprise before looking up to his brother, watching worriedly as Itachi narrowed his eyes in warning at the man for a moment before walking toward his antecedent, Sasuke following in tow. The oldest man smirked before also following Itachi and after many twists and turns they made it to the another large door.

Again the door was opened silently and all three peeked in wearily. Sasuke's eyes widened in delight at the sight of Naruto, who was doing triple back flips in the air while trying to hit a target with a kunai, which got to the second ring on the target board, making Naruto cry in happiness.

"Ne ne iruka-sensei did you see that. I hit the target board this time!" Iruka laughed at Naruto's happy attitude and nodded in approval.

"Alright Naruto. That was very good. Your posture is almost perfect, try twisting a little more inward next time okay." Iruka said, causing Naruto to nod excitedly. The blonde then ran back to the blue training mat, got into position, then started running and jumped, this time twisting just the way Iruka told him, and quickly threw his kunai at the target which hit the bulls eye dead on. After that naruto landed perfectly in a crouch position, and for good measure sent two more kunai at the target board, getting them all right in the center.

Iruka applauded Naruto happily as the boy whooped and cheered at his latest triumph, then suddenly stopped and blinked, his whole appearance going stock still. Then out of nowhere he turned around and ran at the door and launched himself directly at Sasuke, catching the poor elf rookie by surprise.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he latched onto the boy, sending them flying several feet back. The boy blinked in surprise at the boy on top of him. Then smirked and flipped them over so quickly that Naruto practically squeaked. They them burst out into fits of giggles and began wrestling to be on top, not noticing Fugaku staring at them in disapproval. If Sasuke saw this look, his little frail heart might have broke, but fortunately he was not looking, thus did not see the obvious disapproval.

"Naruto, that was really cool, how did you learn to flip like that?" Sasuke asked curiously after he finally got Naruto completely pinned under him. Naruto momentarily stopped struggling and looked at Sasuke before smirking predatorily.

"It's a se-cr-et." was all the blonde said before giving Sasuke a playful nip on the neck. Sasuke unknowingly made a soft purr of approval before resting on Naruto's chest, completely tired of the days events.

Fugaku smirked at the bond forming between the two. That was good. The more loyal Naruto became towards the Uchiha clan, the more powerful they became. The scheming Uchiha did not notice the vengeful glare of his oldest son, nor did he notice that Itachi had plans of his own going through that talented, genius mind of his.

...to be continued


End file.
